Naranja y Negro
by Emi.Green
Summary: .:Conjunto de drabbles:. Sentimientos. Peleas. Lágrimas. Ichigo. Rukia. Pequeños momentos IchiRuki.
1. Probar

Naranja y Negro

**Naranja y Negro.**

**Probar.**

**Emi.Green**

**Advertencias: **Este drabble contiene un dejo de _yuri_, así que si el genero no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo no leerlo.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Bien. El idiota de Ichigo no le había querido responder a su pregunta, ni mucho menos intentar _hacerlo_. Solo por eso lo había intentado con otra persona. Pero…¿Por qué Kurosaki le recriminaba tanto?¿Tan malo era en el mundo de los humanos?

--¡No se en que mierda estabas pensando!-Gritó el colorìn al borde del colapso nervioso.--¡¿Acaso estas loca?!-

Rukia estaba sentada en el escritorio y rodó los ojos.—No es para tanto.-Le respondió la morena evitando la mirada del chico.

--¡Por todos los cielos, Rukia!-El shinigami sustituto se pasó una mano por el rostro a modo de frustración. ¿No entendía la estupidez que acababa de cometer?

--No lo volveré a hacer si es tan malo; pero la próxima vez que te pida algo, hazlo si no quieres que se lo pida a otro.-

Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

--¿E-Estas diciendo q-que t-tú se lo pe-pediste?-Dijo temeroso a la respuesta.

--¡No!, ¡ya te dije que no!-Respondió enojada.

--Entonces ve y aclara las cosas con ella.-

--No me dirás lo que debo hacer, Kurosaki.-

--¡Vete a la mierda!-

--¡Bien!-Dicho esto, la muchacha se metió en el armario y lo cerró de un portazo.

-.-

Ya había pasado media hora y lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los murmuros de la muchacha dentro del armario. Ichigo había llamado a Yuzu para que "le hiciera compañía", pero no era otra cosa que una excusa barata para no sacar a Rukia del armario y comenzar a pelear…otra vez.

--Ichi-kun, ¿dónde está Rukia-chan?-Preguntó tímidamente la niña.

--En el armario.-Contestó secamente observando fijamente aquel odioso mueble.

--¿Y qué hace ahí?-Insistió la chiquilla.

--¡No lo sé!, es una loca de mier.-

--Yuzu, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-Interrumpió la shinigami al salir sorpresivamente.

--¡Claro!-

La puerta se cerró. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, devorándose con ellos. Esperen. Retrocedan y, ¡pausa! ¿Devorándose?

¡El mundo si que estaba loco!

--¿Qué querías decirme?-Dijo el colorin rompiendo el silencio.

--¿Ahora sí harás lo que te pedí?-

--¿De qué estás hablando?-Contestó él.

--Deja de hacerte el imbesil, sabes de lo que te hablo.-Ichigo comenzó a sudar a gota gorda. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, no era _tan _idiota, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan descarada? ¿No tenía ni un poco de vergüenza?

--Bueno…-Retrocedió unos pasos, totalmente rojo, hasta chocarse contra el escritorio. Se sentía realmente _acorralado._

--¿Lo harás?-

--P-Pero…-

--¿Pero?-La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

--Es-Esta bien…-Suspiró aún más sonrojado (/si era posible xD!). Rukia sonrió complacida y se acercó bajo la expectante y avergonzada mirada del muchacho. Posó sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte pecho de él, se puso de cuclillas, y juntó sus labios con los de Ichigo. Poco a poco fue aumentando la cercanía, Rukia pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del chico, tomando la iniciativa porque sabía que él jamás lo haría. Kurosaki abrió levemente los labios, dándole paso a aquella traviesa lengua para iniciar una danza que no terminaría sólo así…

Besar a Oírme para probar qué se sentía aquel contacto no había sido tan placentero como esto…

Pero tampoco había sido _tan desagradable._

_**.: 2º Drabble Part One Complete**__** :.**_

¿Seguro se quedaron con ganas de más, verdad? Pues para eso se viene la segunda parte! xD!

Muchas gracias por todos su bellos reviews:

**K-ral****:** Muchas gracias. Espero que este te guste también nn

**LadySc -Maaya-****: **jaja, si, es cierto ¡pobre Yuzu! Gracias por tu review.

**AbraxasNT: **Yo también quisiera hacerlos más largos, inspiración no me falta, lo que me falta es tiempo S Gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste el drabble nn

**monalesa25****:** ¡Ya verás que habrá muchos lemons! Gracias por el review nn

**Jessy moon 15****:** Nunca había subido ese drabble, ¿enserio ya lo habías leído? / Avísame si ya está escrito, por favor. ¡Gracias por tu review, vuelve eh!

**Babi:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, gracias por tu review nn

**kaoru240****:** Reitero, nunca había subido el drabble, si ya ha sido escrito por alguien, por favor avísame así lo modifico o, en su defecto, borro. ¡Muchas gracias!

© Copyright 2008 Kubo Tite.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	2. Farmacia

Naranja y Negro

**Naranja y Negro**

**Farmacia**

**Emi.Green**

¢· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·¢

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Esto no podía estarle pasando. ¡Porqué a él! De todas las cosas que se pueden comprar en una jodida farmacia ¿justo _eso _debía comprar? Menuda suerte. Ichigo estaba detrás de una señora, esperando su turno para hacer la estupenda compra que le había pedido Rukia. Tenía el 56 y estaban por el 45. Todavía tenía un rato.

Un joven de rubia cabellera se le acercó y se posicionó delante de él. —¿Qué necesita, señor?-Preguntó amablemente mientras preparaba una lapicera y su libreta.

—La señora está antes que yo.-Contestó el colorín señalando con desinterés a la señora que tenía adelante.

—Ese grupo está siendo atendido por mi compañero. Tenemos inconvenientes porque la farmacéutica acaba de romper bolsa y tuvieron que salir para el hospital de urgencia.-Demonios. ¿Porqué no le habían dado licencia y ponían a otra persona? Ahora tenía que decirle o quedaría como un imbesil; juntó aire en sus pulmones como quien está por parir y soltó su pedido.

—Un paquete de toallitas femeninas.-Susurró hundiendo su rostro dentro del cuello de su camiseta. El muchacho lo miró con confusión y se le acercó.

—¿Cómo dijo?-¿Ese chico era o se hacía?

—Toallitas femeninas.-Volvió a susurrar. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe, pero ¿podría hablar fuerte y claro?-Suficiente.

—¡TOALLITAS FEMENINAS, JODER!-Gritó totalmente sacado de sus casillas. La farmacia entera se volteó hacia él murmurando cosas como "pobre muchachito". Él bufó molesto y con un fuerte "¡Qué!" se deshizo de toda esa atención.

El muchachito carraspeó avergonzado y anotó. — ¿Con alas o sin alas?-Preguntó viendo como la vena de la sien de Ichigo comenzaba a hincharse.

A Rukia se le había olvidado decirle que había tipos de toallitas…

—No sé, ¿cuál me recomiendas?-Dijo.

—Es depende a la comodidad de cada chica, ¿su novia no le dijo?-¿Novia? ¡¿Novia?! Rukia no _era_ su novia…

—No es mi novia y no, no me dijo. Ahora dáme la que usa tu madre.-El chico volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No le voy a permitir que me falte el respeto de ese modo, señor.-

—Lo siento, lo siento. Sin alas.-Respondió en un suspiro.

—Muy bien…¿Tela suave o te.-

—¡CUALQUIERA!-Gritó otra vez, ¿tantos tipos había?

El muchachito asintió algo asustado, entró al depósito y salió con un paquete. Lo metió en una bolsita, Ichigo pagó y se fue.

…

—"_Date prisa, idiota"_-Pensaba la morena mientras caminaba de aquí hacia allá.

—Aquí tienes, no molestes más.-Dijo tirándole la bolsa encima.

Rukia abrió la bolsa, sacó el paquete y comenzó a leerlo. —Ichigo, son sin alas, tela permasec y comúnes!-

Ichigo se tensó.

— ¡Yo uso _con_ alas, tela _suave_ y nocturnas! ¡Ve a cambiarlas ahora!-

—…-

1

2

3

— ¡La mataré!-

_**·: Drabble complete:·**_

Basado en una historia real…jajaja xD! En este caso, mi hermano fue la víctima :3

¡En el próximo aparecerá…_**Byakuya-sama**_!

Quiero Reviews :3

Apropósito, el 1º drabble lo borré porque entré al link de esa autora y, efectivamente, el suyo era muy parecido al mío, entonces para evitar inconvenientes lo borré :3

Gracias por sus bellos reviews a:

**babii-chan: **Espero que este te haya gustado nn ¡Gracias!

SakuraHimeSama: El próximo será dedicado a ti, ¡gracias por leerme!

K-ral: Jaja tienes razón, yo que ella hubiese elegido a Renji…kukuku eso me dio una idea xD!! Espero que este te haya gustado y gracias nn

monalesa25: Creo que la clasificación "M" estaría bien, ya que los niños deberían leer "K" pero..igualmente creo que la subiré porque ya los niñitos crecen rápido ú.u ¡Gracias!

Casidi: ¡Espero que este te haya gustado! Vuelve, eh!

kaoru240: Gracias por el link amiga ;-; sin ti, quizás me hubieran acusado de plagio y yo jamás caería tan bajo…Bueno, regresando al fic, veo que el yuri no te gusta jejeje pero al final Ichigo se quedó con Rukia! xP Espero que este te haya gustado nn

chappyxD: ¡Aquí tienes la conti! Besitos nn

**Gracias también por sus alertas, favoritos y hits, por supuesto…¡Me hacen tan feliz! ;-;**

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Kubo Tite.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	3. Celos

Naranja y Negro

**Naranja y Negro.**

**Celos.**

**Emi.Green**

**Advertencias****: **Dejo de _Incesto_ y de OoC en Byakuya, quizás.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ichigo se tomó del cabello, mientras lo despeinaba y tironeaba, ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Ese maldito debía estar mintiendo…Rukia nunca haría una cosa como esa, o eso quería pensar él.

—Esto es una maldita joda tuya, Byakuya.-Sentenció el colorín sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. El capitán se sentó sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—Primero, háblame bien, Kurosaki. Segundo, es cierto; jamás inventaría una cosa como esa.-Sus palabras sonaban muy serias, pero era muy difícil creerle a ese hermanito celoso.

—Sigo sin creerte.

—Haz lo que quieras, idiota.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rukia totalmente empapada. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de odio y ella lo miró extrañada; luego miró sorprendida a su hermano y, tomando una toalla para secarse, se sentó en el suelo.

—A ver, ¿Me pueden explicar qué mierda pasa aquí?-Preguntó mirando a los muchachos que tenía en frente.

—Creo que tú me debes una explicación.-La morena levantó una ceja. —Byakuya me dijo que tú lo besaste.-La chica abrió los ojos.

—Sí, es cierto.-Soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Y lo dices así tranquila!, ¡Mierda, Rukia!, ¡Es tu hermano!-Gritó totalmente furioso. No hacía un mes que salían y ya lo cuerneaba con el hermano, qué patético.

—Fue sólo un beso. No voy a salir con él, idiota.-Byakuya miraba un poco avergonzado la escena, no tendría que haber permitido que ella lo besara. Eso iba en contra de sus principios; lo único ventajoso, era hacer enojar al Kurosaki.

—Sí, pero él es tu prometido y yo tu hermano. Y no corresponde.-Dijo el moreno, parándose frente a ellos.

—Ahora tú…¡Sólo quería probar los labios de mi hermano!-Lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Tenían que hacerle entender que eso no se hacía.

—¿Y si yo un día voy y le doy un beso a Orihime?, ¡Ah!, Pero sólo por probar…-Rukia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ni creas, Ichigo.-Se acercó rápidamente a él, se puso de puntillas y, tomándolo por la nuca, juntó sus labios con los de él, formando un beso salvaje. Ichigo respondió gustoso, la tomó por la cintura, e introdujo su lengua para comenzar una danza exquisita.

—Ejem.-Ambos se habían olvidado de que Byakuya estaba ahí. Rukia comenzó a acercarse, pero el colorín la tomó del brazo y la tiró para atrás.

—Byakuya, Rukia y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

—¿Pretendes que me vaya? No si antes Rukia no me da un beso de despedida.-Ese chico lo único que quería era joder. El noble capitán lo hacía sin remordimientos, ya que verdaderamente ahora que lo analizaba mejor, él y Rukia no eran hermanos de sangre y era sólo un pequeño besito de despedida, no iban a hacer _nada más_.

—Olvídalo.-Dijo Ichigo colocándose frente a la chica.

—Ichigo, sólo quiero saludarlo.-El muchacho de cabello naranja la miró con desconfianza, luego se movió un poco y ella corrió hacia los fuertes brazos de su hermano. Sus pequeños y tan codiciados labios se dirigían a la mejilla de Byakuya, pero éste le corrió la cara; comenzó a besarla con la misma intensidad que Ichigo, excepto por tomar esos rumbos tan…sexual.

—Bueno…-El Shinigami ardía en celos, no podía entender cómo dos **Hermanos** se pudieran partir la boca, literalmente, frente al novio de uno de ellos. —¡Vete ya, Byakuya!.-Gritó, separándolos. El moreno sonrió, mientras que ella, aún sonrojada, se iba con Ichigo.

—Nos vemos. ¡Ah! No vuelvas a dirigirte así conmigo.-Dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki, enviándole una mirada de furia antes de irse.

Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia.

—No puedo creerlo, Rukia. Pensé que teníamos algo serio.-Dijo con la mirada triste, ella notó esto y lo abrazó.

—Funcionó.-Susurró. El chico no entendía nada.

—¿Qué?-Dijo separándola para mirarla.

—Que funcionó, le pedí a Byakuya que me ayudara a darte celos y eso hizo…y funcionó.-Explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—P-Pero…¿Quieres decir que nada fue real?-Preguntó.

—Nada de lo que tú viste.

—Pero, ¿Cómo, Por qué?

—No te explicaré cómo, pero sí por qué. La otra tarde te ví regresando del mercado con Inoue y ví que ella te decía algo y tú te ponías tan rojo como un tomate, ¡Explícame eso!-Esa enana de mierda siempre entendiendo mal las cosas.

—Sólo la encontré en el mercado, ella compró lo suyo y como no era muy grande lo metió en la bolsa. Luego, al llegar, me pidió que se lo diera y lo dijo de una forma muy…muy…-

—¿Muy?

—¡No sé!, Me dijo "Kurosaki-kun, ¿Me das mis tampones?", ¡Cómo esperabas que me pusiera!-

—Ah.-Había entendido todo mal. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está; además había sido divertido poner celoso al idiota ese… —Bueno…estamos a mano. ¿Joda por joda?-Dijo extendiendo su mano. El chico frunció el ceño, le tomó la mano y la tiró, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de la morocha chocara con el de él.

—Te lo cobraré de otra forma.-Susurró antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello salvajemente.

Tal vez tendría que ponerlo celoso más seguido…

…

_**·: Drabble complete :·**_

¿Esperaban Lemon? Para la próxima xD! Estos dos actúan muy extraños en mis fics o.o , ¡Y Rukia se besa con todo/a el/la que se le cruza! xD!

Y Byakuya aprovecha…muajaja xP

Este drabble va dedicado a todos los que querían ByaRuki (:

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews,

¡Quiero más!

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Kubo Tite.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	4. Test

Naranja y Negro

**Naranja y Negro**

**Test**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Estás enamorada de Kurosaki-kun.-Esas fueron las palabras de Orihime luego de una de las tantas peleas que tenía con Ichigo. Pero esta vez, no había sido una pelea cualquiera…

Digamos que _**una**_ quiso "enseñarle los baños de mujeres por dentro" y Rukia ardió en ¿celos? Aunque ella decía una y otra vez que no, todo el Instituto Karakura opinaba todo lo contrario.

Mierda, ¡Sólo había cuidado a Ichigo de ésa! Tenía una muy alta fama de ramera (término Made In Ichigo), y no quería que su _**amigo**_ saliera lastimado.

—¡No seas ridícula!-Exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Inoue la había invitado a comer con ella, y de paso a ver si la morena admitía que había estado celosa. ¡Cómo se divertía con esos dos! Claro que no le molestaba para nada, ya que sus sentimientos hacia el Shinigami se habían desvanecido por completo; ahora estaba muy feliz junto a Ishida.

—Nunca lo admitirás, Kuchiki-san. Y él tampoco. Ambos son muy tercos.-Acotó con una sonrisa pícara. Rukia pestañeó confundida ¿Y él tampoco? ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿Cómo que tampoco lo admitirá? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-La colorida soltó una risita.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?, Kurosaki-kun _también_ siente cosas por ti.-La Shinigami se quedó meditando aquellas palabras, abrió la boca para cuestionarle aquella afirmación y Orihime la interrumpió.** —**Toma. Haz el test de esta revista y comprenderás lo que te dije en principio.-¿Test?, ¿Qué era eso? Igualmente no preguntaría, sino quedaría como una idiota.

—Es-Está bien…aunque no lo veo necesario.-Sus mejillas habían obtenido un tono carmesí por la conversación tan vergonzosa que estaban teniendo. —¿Puedo llevármela? Luego te la devuelvo.-Dijo parándose.

—Por supuesto. ¡Mucha suerte, Kuchiki-san!-Saludó la muchacha antes de que la morena llegara a la puerta.

—Sí…adiós.

…

Ichigo había salido a hacer algunas compras.

_Perfecto._

Se tiró debajo de la cama del muchacho, por las dudas. Llevó una linterna y una birome, abrió aquella revista, comenzó a pasar las hojas…viendo sólo modelos con linda ropa. Pronto llegó a una página que tenía en grandes letras rojas: "_Test: ¿Cómo eres cuando estás enamorada?"_ Suspiró. Sería como esos cuestionarios que le hacían responder en el colegio. ¡Con que _eso_ era un test! Comenzó…

"_Pregunta 1:_

_Cuando estás en pareja…_

_Te olvidas de lo que te rodea y centras toda tu atención en él._

_Estás con él todo lo que podes pero lo integras a tu grupo de amigos._

_No le das mucha cabida, tus amigos son lo más importante._

_Mantenés un equilibrio entre familia, amigos, amor y colegio."_

Demonios. Ella _**nunca**_ había estado en pareja…en ese caso, ignorar. Marcó la opción "C"

Siguiente…

"_Pregunta 2:_

_Sos tan romántica como…_

_Un oso de peluche y un globo que dice 'Te quiero'._

_Un Milkshake con frambuesas._

_Una Coca con papas fritas._

_Flores y un chocolate."_

Esto era tan estúpidamente humillante…lo pensó un poco y decidió marcar la "C", por el simple hecho de estar antojada de unas papas fritas…Continuó,

"_Pregunta 3:_

_Para vos, ¿Qué es lo más importante?_

_Que sea atractivo._

_Que sea inteligente._

_Que sea sincero._

_Que sea sensible."_

Se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta, ya que a su cabeza llegó la imagen de Ichigo…

¿¿Pero por qué?? Tenía que admitir que ese bastardo no dejaba de ser atractivo…

Aunque no sea para nada inteligente.

Muy a su pesar, decidió marcar la opción "A".

"_Pregunta 4:_

_¿Qué preferís?_

_Un chico popular que todas envidien._

_Un chico que te hace reír._

_Un chico muy lindo._

_Un chico con gran corazón."_

Volvió a sonrojarse, cerró los ojos para calmarse y ponerse a pensar…

A ver, a ella no le interesaba ser envidiada por nadie (excepto por la remera), pelear con Ichigo era divertido, pero hasta ahí. Kurosaki era una persona muy reventada, no tenía muy _linda _personalidad…

Pero sí tenía un gran corazón.

Marcó la opción "D".

"_Pregunta 5:_

_Ahora, ya mismo, ¿Qué te suena más divertido?_

_Salir con tu novio._

_Salir de Shopping._

_Ir a esquiar._

_Dormir."_

No tenía novio, no salía de shpupin o como sea, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esquiar, así que…

Opción "D".

"_Pregunta 6:_

_Cuando ves en la tela una escena de amor, ¿Cómo te sentís?_

_Sos capaz de llorar de emoción._

_Te da un poco de vergüenza._

_Incómoda._

_Te encanta."_

Ahora que lo mencionaba, el otro día estaba mirando una película en la televisión y en una escena, los protagonistas se estaban besando apasionadamente…Se sonrojó al imaginarse así con cierto colorín.

Opción "B".

"_Pregunta 7:_

_Si tu vida fuera una película, ¿Qué sería?_

_Una película romántica._

_Una de acción._

_Un documental._

_Una de suspenso."_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y unos pies cubiertos por un par de medias blancas entraron y encendieron la luz.

—Rukia, ¿Estás aquí?-La morena apagó rápidamente la linterna y observó. El colorín abrió el armario y lo encontró vacío…—Qué extraño…-Luego se tiró sobre su cama, haciendo asustar a la chica. Lo único que faltaba…esperó un poco y como vio que él no se movía de ahí, encendió cautelosamente la linterna y continuó.

Opción "B".

"_Pregunta 8:_

_¿Espiaste alguna vez entre las cosas de tu chico?_

_Siempre._

_Alguna que otra vez._

_No, pero me encantaría._

_Nunca."_

'¿Tu chico?' Ella siempre le revisaba las cosas a Ichigo…pero sólo para joderlo. Se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba, lo tenía ahí…

Opción "A".

"_Pregunta 9:_

_¿Qué sos capaz de hacer para saber qué está haciendo?_

_Seguirlo disfrazada._

_Averiguar la contraseña y entrar en su mail._

_Inventar un 'Nick' y chatear con él bajo una falsa identidad._

_Nada, me da fiaca hasta de pensarlo."_

¿Qué estúpida pregunta era esa?, ¿Para qué mierda quería saber lo que estaba haciendo ese idiota?

Opción "D".

"_Pregunta 10:_

_¿Qué le regalarías para conquistarlo?_

_¡Nada! Yo soy suficiente regalo._

_Un libro._

_Lo invitaría a salir._

_Una entrada para un recital."_

¿Para conquistarlo?, ¿Qué le gustaba a Ichigo?, ¿Música? Marcó la opción "D".

Un minuto… ¿¡Por qué mierda se preocupaba por los gustos de ese? ¡Por Kami-sama! El colorín se removió un poco, Rukia se sobresaltó y se quedó quieta. ¿La habría oído?, ¿Habría visto la luz de la linterna?, esperó…nada.

"_Pregunta 11:_

_Si tu chico hace algo que te molesta, ¿Cómo reaccionás?_

_Le hacés una escena que no se va a olvidar nunca._

_Lo mandás al 'Freezer' por tiempo indeterminado._

_Lo charlás con él civilizadamente._

_Llorás desconsolada."_

Lo de la charla civilizada y llorar no iba con ella para nada…enviarlo al 'Freezer' ¿Qué era eso?, hacerle una escena era como hacerle frente, así que…

Opción "A".

Suspiró silenciosamente, una más.

"_Pregunta 12:_

_¿Cuál es tu boda ideal?_

_Una digna de Cenicienta, con vestido blanco y muchos invitados._

_Sofisticada y elegante._

_¡En Las Vegas!_

_Una ceremonia íntima con los amigos más cercanos."_

Opción "B".

Tragó saliva y comenzó a contar…

A: 3; B: 3; C: 2; D: 4. Desvió la mirada hacia el resultado, nerviosa.

"_Si tenés mayoría de respuestas 'D':_

_Tus relaciones se cimientan sobre dos pilares: la sinceridad y el compañerismo. Tus amigas dicen que parecés más grande pero eso se debe a que sos más madura que las chicas de tu edad. Tenés mucha paz y te gusta analizar las situaciones. A veces te parece que te falta espontaneidad o que sos un poco seria pero, a veces, esas son cualidades que te ayudan a no darte la cabeza contra la pared. Sos romántica pero sin edulcorante, si un chico te satura con sus melosos comentarios probablemente lo borres del MSN. No sufras en silencio, a veces una buena explosión puede resultar muy terapéutica."_

Rukia no podía creerlo… ¿Qué clase de estúpido test había sido ese?

—¡Esto es una mierda!-Gritó, haciendo saltar a Ichigo, quien inmediatamente miró por debajo de la cama y se encontró con a una morena con una linterna, una birome y una revista.

—¿Qué carajo haces ahí, enana?-Dijo con el ceño más que fruncido. Rukia se apegó aún más contra la pared.

—Déjame en paz.-Recordó su plática con Orihime y las preguntas del test y se sonrojó, ahora que lo veía… ¡NO!

—Es mi habitación, y es mi cama, así que FUERA.-Estiró un brazo y tomó la muñeca de la morena, sacándola con revista y todo. Se quedó estupefacto al leer el título del test y las marcas en las respuestas, luego desvió la mirada hacia Rukia, quien lo miraba con una expresión de vergüenza.

—¿Q-Qué…?-Las palabras no le salían, jamás pensó pescar a la Shinigami en algo así. Comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado mientras la morena lo observaba más que enfadada. Soltó un bufido. —¡Intento despejar mi cabeza de ti y tú te burlas!, ¿Eres un maldito infeliz, Ichigo!-El colorín se calló de golpe.

¿Despejar su cabeza de él?

—Rukia, ¿Qué-

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿Lo que estaba haciendo debajo de tu cama?-Estaba hablando sin pensar, el enojo del momento la había ensordecido y cegado. —¡Bien!, ¡Estaba haciendo ese estúpido test porque Orihime me dijo que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ti y estúpidamente me di cuenta de que es estúpidamente cierto!-Tomó aire, meditó sus palabras…Mierda.

Ichigo la miraba absorto y completamente sonrojado. ¿Eso era verdad?

—Maldita sea…-Susurró la muchacha intentando evitar la mirada de Ichigo. Pronto sintió unas cálidas y temblorosas manos sobre sus hombros, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la almendra del colorín.

—Y… ¿Qué te salió en el test?-Tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pero tenía que superar su estúpida timidez y dejar de lado su estúpido orgullo por un rato.

—Ah…yo… ¡Quítate!-Frunció el ceño y se alejó, totalmente roja y acalorada. —No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.-Jamás se rebajaría a admitir lo que había dicho. Si había metido la pata, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera; dignidad ante todo.

Ichigo la miró con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué era tan terca? Una vez que él decide abrirse y ella tratándolo así. Además, él ya se había auto-admitido que sentía cosas por esa enana irritable.

—Rukia, quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo serio, _muy _serio. La morena ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación: explicarle lo que le había dicho minutos antes.

Suspiró.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tú sabes muy bien. ¿E-Es verdad lo que…lo que dijiste antes?-Se sonrojó por decimoquinta vez y Rukia hizo lo mismo. Era extraño estar en una situación así, ya que siempre se la pasaban peleando, lo hacían casi como deporte.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente, ambos mirándose a los ojos, totalmente rojos como el pelo de Renji.

—Sí.-Dijo al fin Kuchiki, firme. Pensó y pensó…estaba enamorada del idiota. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Shinigami admitiendo algo. Era un material muuuy dulce, pero no era el momento.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Además de estúpido, sordo?, ¿Eres o te haces? ¡Ah, no!, ¡Cierto que estoy hablando con Ichigo, el más idiota de los idiotas! Trato de comu-Lo que el colorín hizo a continuación sorprendió hasta al mismo Kurosaki. Con tal de callarla, y de demostrarle que él sentía lo mismo, la tomó de los hombros y unió sus labios. Rukia se estremeció al sentir la lengua del muchacho en su boca, frotándola con la de ella.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

—¿Quieres callarte?

—Hn. Idiota.

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Es más un One-Shot que un Drabble, pero mientras leía esa fucking revista se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Rukia haciendo el test xD! Si por casualidad pasaron por mi profile, seguramente leyeron que me quedé sin banda ancha, por eso taanto tiempo para publicar ;o; Supongo que éste o el otro mes ya me lo devuelven…espero ¬¬

Y bueno, gracias por sus preciosisisisisimos reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y, cómo no, los hits ;)

¡Emi los ama!

©2008 Kubo Tite.

©2008 Emi.Green.


	5. Adiós

Naranja y Negro

**Naranja y Negro**

**Adiós**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Rukia se había ido, dejando sólo una estúpida notita que no explicaba nada. ¿Y por qué? Sólo Kami-sama los sabía.

Revolvió toda la habitación, incluyendo el armario…sólo porque quizás era una joda de la enana. Pero al no encontrar nada, se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna joda, ni ningún sueño…

Rukia se había ido.

—Rukia-san está en serios problemas con la Sociedad de Almas. Debemos ir por ella, ¡Pero ya!-Dijo Kon, luego de leer aquella nota. Ichigo lo miró unos momentos.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Dónde va ella frecuentemente?-El pequeño peluche saltó encima de la cabeza del colorín, dispuesto a golpearlo si no respondía.

—No lo sé… ¿Crees que esté en problemas?-Dijo estúpidamente. En los momentos en que uno necesitaba que Ichigo piense, su pequeño cerebro no respondía. Kon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al momento que tomaba dos mechones anaranjados y comenzaba a tironearlos. —¡Suéltame, peluche de mierda!

—¡Ya te dije, idiota!, ¡Ya vámonos!

—¿Pero a dón-Tiró más fuerte del cabello e Ichigo tuvo que salir de la habitación, omitiendo las preguntas de su padre y salió en busca de la pequeña Shinigami.

…

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que le quitó los poderes a Rukia, pelos de zanahoria?-Renji lo miró desafiante. La morena observaba la escena totalmente aterrada mientras se mantenía al lado de Ishida. El colorín frunció el ceño. —¡Ya entiendo! Por eso vino sola… ¡Para cubrirte el trasero, maldito bastardo!-Ichigo ensanchó los ojos y se volteó para ver a la Shinigami.

—Rukia, ¿eso es cierto?-Ella desvió la mirada.

—Sí…No iba a dejar que te mataran por mi culpa, idiota.-Byakuya observaba todo, más precisamente a su hermana. Se notaba que había una conexión muy especial entre esos dos…

—Tonta…iban a matarte a ti.-El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, ¿Tan especial era ese niño para Rukia?

—¿Iban? No, no. Creo que no entendiste bien, más bien _vamos_ a matarla. Su error fue muy grave y debe pagar las consecuencias.-Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba con su Zanpakutou hacia Kurosaki. Éste se puso en posición de combate, preparándose para lo que se acercaba a continuación. —Pero primero hay que exterminarte a ti.

—¡Espera, Renji!-Todos se voltearon a ver a la chica, quien tenía la mirada oscurecida. —No lo hagas, Renji. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, yo fui la que le dio los poderes de Shinigami.

—No debes defenderlo, Rukia.-Ahora fue Byakuya el que habló, ella elevó la mirada y se encontró con la fría del hermano. —Al igual que tú, él debe pagar.

Lo siguiente que la muchacha pudo ver fue un leve movimiento del capitán sobre el colorín, al momento en que una profunda y gran cortada aparecía en el pecho de éste. La morena corrió hacia él, pero Renji no se lo permitió; la tomó del brazo y la tiró para atrás.

—¡ICHIGO!-Gritó ella intentando así que el chico se levantase. Pero nada.

—Está muerto.

—Yo…no…lo…creo…-Kurosaki se levantó levemente mientras un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo. Rukia se quedó estática, no podía creer que aún pudiese hablar.

—¡Ichigo, no hables! Morirás…más rápido…-Sonrió amargamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Todo había terminado. Jamás tendría que haberlo conocido, jamás tendría que haberle dado sus poderes…

Ahora Ichigo estaba muriéndose.

—Vámonos ahora, Rukia.-Sentenció su hermano, abriendo el portal. Ella le echó una última mirada al colorín, quien se estaba levantando. Elevó su Zanpakutou e intentó atacar a Byakuya, pero la morena se puso en medio y lo detuvo.

—¡No vuelvas a ni siquiera atreverte a hacer eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar atacar a mi hermano? ¡No eres más que un simple humano!-Ichigo cayó de rodillas al oír eso. Esa no era Rukia…

—No te preocupes, nunca podrá ni tocarme. Ahora vámonos, ya está por morir.-Entró al portal seguido por Renji, quien antes de entrar se quedó en la entrada, esperándola.

—No te muevas más…y vive unos segundos más, por favor…-Otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba Renji. Ambos ingresaron y el portal se cerró.

—Ru…kia.-Fue lo último que el Shinigami sustituto pronunció, antes de que todo se le volviese oscuro y cayese al suelo.

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Primero, este Drabble fué basado en el capítulo ¿17? Creo que era ese, no me acuerdo :P

Algo dramático, pero porque toodos mis drabbles, hasta ahora, terminan con besitos y reconciliaciones xD

¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Y por cofcoflapacienciacofcof.

Emi.

©2008 Kubo Tite.

©2008 Emi.Green


	6. Rutina

**Naranja y Negro**

**Rutina**

Pese a todo lo que le había dicho hace exactamente cinco minutos, la había invitado al parque. ¿Acaso tenía trastorno bipolar? Que niñato más extraño, siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Dijiste que te parecía una gorda desagradable e insoportable. ¿Y me invitas al parque?

—Sé lo que dije. ¿Vienes o no, enana?

Se quedaron observando fijamente. Desafiándose.

—Bien. Pero me compras algo.

— ¡No soy tu mula!

— ¡Entonces no!

— ¡Como quieras!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

Y así Rukia se encerró en el armario e Ichigo se recostó en su cama a escuchar música. Pasaron dos horas y ambos se encontraban totalmente aburridos, ya no sabían qué hacer. Ella entonces decidió ponerle fin a su tremendo aburrimiento y salió del armario para joder un poco al colorín.

—Oye, aceptaré tu invitación.

—Me alegro por ti. —Respondió él fingiendo indiferencia. La muchacha lo miró con odio y luego comenzó a tironear de la camisa del chico para sacarlo de la cama y que se moviera.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! —Dicho esto se puso los zapatos y se fueron hacia el parque. Una vez ahí encontraron un banco en donde sentarse para no sé, platicar un poco tal vez. Ichigo se quedó mirando a Rukia detenidamente, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él. Suspiró. —No eres una gorda desagradable.

—Y tú no eres tan pijo.

—De hecho…

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, es muy idiota.

—Lárgalo de una vez.

—No tengo ganas.

—Diiiiiiiiiiiiiilo Kurosaki-Kun…

— ¡Maldita enana!

— ¿Lo dirás?

—No.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡BIEN!

—…

—Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Ajam…

—B-Bueno… me atraes. Pero sólo un poco.

Rukia sonrió.

—Ya puedes burlarte, enana de jardín mal hecha.

—No me burlaré, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

—Eso es muy idiota de tu parte.

—También tú.

—Me copio de ti.

—Sí, claro.

Se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, Ichigo se acercó a la muchacha, la cual se quedó estática. No logró estirarse completamente, por lo que quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

— ¿No vas a ser capaz de moverte?

La Kuchiki sonrió con sorna y luego cortó la distancia que los separaba, formando un beso apasionado y algo salvaje. Todos los que pasaban por ahí se los quedaban mirando algo sorprendidos, hasta alguno que otro gritó "¡Vayan a un hotel!", a lo que ellos respondían enseñando el dedo medio.

Se separaron por falta de aire y otra vez hicieron contacto visual.

Ichigo se sonrojó.

Rukia también.

—Gorda desagradable.

—Pijo malcriado.

—Deberías hacer dieta.

—Deberías hacerte ver, una persona no puede ser tan estúpida.

—Fea.

—Imbésil.

—Tonta.

—Pendejo.

—Enana deformada.

—Zanahoria homosexual.

—No creo que te parezca tan homosexual si siempre terminas besándome.

—Cállate, lo hago por lástima.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Bueno, muéstrame cuánta lástima me tienes entonces.

Y así otra vez terminaron prácticamente devorándose bajo las miradas vergonzosas de la gente del parque.

Siempre lo mismo. Amor-Odio. Ichigo-Rukia. Insultos-Besos.

Pero pese a todo, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Y sabían perfectamente que si no estaban juntos peleándose, se iban a aburrir… y demasiado.

Después de todo, las reconciliaciones eran geniales.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Reaparecí! Hacía muchísimo que no hacía otro Drabble para esta historia, ya hasta los estaba extrañando D: En fin, es algo corto, espero que aún así sea bienvenida de nuevo haha

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. Ustedes sí que saben subirle el autoestima a alguien :D

Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡un beso grande!

Emi.


End file.
